1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit assembly techniques; and more specifically to breadboard apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Breadboards, i.e., hand-wired circuit assemblies, are used in all phases of circuit development, exploratory as well as final, to test on a short turn-around basis the operation of a circuit or a system design. Characteristics to be desired in breadboard systems include: a simple and versatile way to mount components; an efficient way to make interconnections; an easy way to make wiring changes; and sufficient interconnection reliability so that breadboards can be used in early field-trial work.
In digital circuit design, perforated wirewrap board and wirewrap terminals have been used extensively for breadboarding. This breadboarding system accepts dual-in-line packages (DIPs) on the component side and has wirewrap terminals on the wiring side. Although this method of breadboarding is widely used, it has major drawbacks. Wiring is slow: the conductor must be cut, stripped, and wrapped. Terminal identification is prone to error. Changes are difficult in make: it requires unwrapping one, two, or sometimes three wires depending on how many wires are on the pin and which wire must be changed. Overall board thickness (DIP plus board plus pin length) often precludes use in standard shelves.
Thus, objects of the present invention are:
To avoid stripping and cutting of wire during breadboarding; PA1 To require just one wire for each set of common connections; PA1 To simplify wiring corrections; PA1 To reduce the height or width of a breadboard installation; and PA1 To make use of semiautomatic wiring machine techniques to reduce or eliminate the possibility of operator error in terminal identification.